


Living With You

by WronglyDismembered



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WronglyDismembered/pseuds/WronglyDismembered
Summary: Drabbles, and hopefully-cute fluff pieces about En family life. Mainly centered on En, Chota, and young Noi.
Kudos: 6





	Living With You

**Author's Note:**

> Setup: Noi is thirteen years old, and loves annoying her older cousin. En is thirty-one, and good at convincing himself that no one else knows he and Chota have a thing.

"... And it was fucking IN- _sane_!!!" Noi screeched, her cheeks filled with most of the cake En had purchased for her from the outdoor cafe they were seated at.

"Your manners are atrocious, Noi. Here, wipe your face." En pushed his mushroom-decorated handkerchief across the table at his young cousin, and cocked a non-existent eyebrow. " _Slowly_ explain again, who brought you to the devil's performance?"

Noi wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, then licked the frosting off it, ignoring En's proffered kerchief. "I told you. I went with Mr. Chota. He knows a lot of people, so he's the one who brought me to the concert. It was crazy...!"

She was obviously about to go on another tangent about what she'd witnessed, but En cut her off. "You're far too young to be going places like that so late in the evening. With a suspicious character like Chota too... I don't like it. I can't have you being kidnapped, you're much too valuable. Next time, let me know, and I'll ensure you are accompanied by a protection delegation if you insist on going." En sipped aloofly from his tea, making it clear the matter was settled.

Noi sulked, not having En's badgering. "Chota isn't a 'suspicious character'," she quoted her fingers in the air, sneering openly toward En, "he treats me like a person, and he's cool! Except that he likes you..." Noi mumbled the last part, rolling her eyes.

"Well, at least he has that going for him." En commented, glancing through his phone.

Noi sniffed and glowered across the table while shoving the rest of the cake into her mouth. "Yeah, I guess. He said you were 'Scrumptious'. So if you like that..." She smiled evilly with cake-covered teeth, fixing En with a needling look.

En looked up and glared at Noi. "Don't go repeating that, Noi. This is why I don't want you spending time with that man..." He finished his tea and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"I'll spend time with whoever I want! I'm going to take the devil training course next year after all, so you better stop telling me what to do or I'll punish you when I'm an all-powerful devil!" Noi cackled, and then chugged her entire glass of milk in a single swig.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. The devil exam is no laughing matter, and I'll have you know there are plenty of devils on my side." En's patience with Noi's antics was wearing thin.

Noi snorted. "Devils don't have sides, they just do what they want." She grumbled.

En stood, indicating the conversation was over. "Come, Noi, it's almost time for your boxing lesson." He dropped more bills than necessary onto the table, and tilted his head for Noi to follow as he walked away toward their car.

Noi sat a little longer than necessary before deciding being belligerent wasn't quite worth it today. She loved her boxing lessons, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason I wrote this was cause I needed to make Chota call En scrumptious and get away with it


End file.
